Teardrops on Dust
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan is all alone in the world and on her way to a tiny Montana town with no idea what she's going to do. When she gets a job as a live in Cook and Maid for the Cullen's on their horse farm will she be able to live in the same vicinity as their annoying yet sexy son Edward?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

She watched as the landscape changed around her, she felt the weight of the world being lifted from her shoulders as she looked at the passing fields. She was finally free finally able to do what she wanted. The only issue she had no job and no idea how she was going to get one. She hadn't went to college the weight of caring for her aging grandparents weighing heavily on her. And now here she was hardly any money all alone in the world and a bus ticket to Montana clutched in her hands. As the miles ticked away between her old life and her now her mind started to whirl. What would she do when she got there would she be able to find a job and she cursed herself for being impulsive something she had never been before.

Two hours later the bus came to a stop she grabbed her meager luggage and stepped from the bus, the fresh air assaulting her nose. "I'll make it." She pledged quietly to herself. She looked around the small town smaller even then the town she'd came from. Noticing a diner and her stomach rumbling terribly she hurried along across the road. The door chimed as she walked through and she smiled at the quaint décor. She sat at the counter.

"Hello." A smiling waitress handed her a menu. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water please." Bella flipped the menu open and started to look over the options.

"Have you decided what you would like?" the waitress asked.

"Yes a BLT please Angela." She smiled as she read the waitresses nametag.

"Coming right up." As Angela walked away Bella let her mind wonder the town was small she wondered if there was even any job openings.

"Here you are." Angela sat the sandwich down in front her. Figuring Angela would be as good of help as anyone Bella decided to try her luck.

"Excuse me but do you know of anyone that might be hiring right now?"

"Oh you're staying around." Angela was surprised. "Usually outsiders don't stick around here." She looked at the girl in front of her assessing her. "Can you cook and clean?"

Bella laughed, "That seems to be all I'm able to do."

"Hmm well." Angela looked at her once again. "The Cullen's are looking for a live in house keeper and cook they live outside of town on the biggest horse ranch in Montana.

"A horse ranch." Bella's eyes widened she never expected to be a live in cook but she figured it would work and there probably were not that many other job opportunities.

"Yes." Angela nodded.

"Well how many live there?"

"Well in the main house it's just Esme and Carlisle but each of their children have a house on the property as well Alice and Jasper live in one house, Emmett and Rose in another and Edward lives by himself but they all usually come over for dinner and you might be expected to help out at the other houses as well." Angela shrugged. "Luckily the hands have their own cook."

"Yeah Lucky." Bella mumbled thinking of three houses.

"Any kids?"

"Not yet but last I heard Rose and Emmett were trying."

"How can I get there?"

"I'll draw you a map or better yet." She looked up as the door jingled again. "I'll have Edward drive you out there." Bella turned around and looked at the man who had just walked through the door. "Whoa." She breathed he looked like sex on legs his bronze hair every which way and his green eyes piercing.

"Edward over here." Angela waved him over.

"Angela." Edward nodded.

"This young lady is looking for a job your mom is still hiring right?" Edward looked over at the girl sitting at the table staring down at her sandwich.

"Does she have a name?" He chuckled.

"Bella Swan." Bella looked up at him

"Well Miss Bella Swan I guess I could have my mother interview you. Would you like a ride out after I'm done eating?"

"Yes please." She nodded.

"Ok. Angela can I get my usual and if Miss. Swan doesn't mind I'll just sit with her."

Bella only nodded.

"Coming right up." Angela bustled away.

"So Miss Swan what is it you do for a living?"

"I used to take care of my grandparents before they passed away." Bella answered after she swallowed a bite of her sandwich.

"What can you cook?"

"Anything as long as I have a recipe."

"And how old are you?"

"22."

"I think you'll do." He nodded.

"Well thanks." She said sarcastically as Angela came back and sat a burger down in front of Edward. They finished eating their dinners in silence. When Angela brought the bills Edward grabbed them both. "I can pay for myself." Bella said hotly trying to grab it back from him.

"You could but I'm not going to let you." He handed some money to Angela and laid some money on the table for a tip. "Shell we." He motioned to the door.

"I guess." Bella grumbled as she followed this sexy yet arrogant guy out the door. Her luggage clutched in her hands.

She slide into the passenger seat of his car and buckled up. The ride out to his house was once again silent. He pulled into a long gravel driveway and she looked up at the house and gasped.

"Like what you see." He smirked.

"Oh dear that will take forever to clean." She said. That house had to be at least three stories high.

"I assure you it won't be that bad." He chuckled he got out and she slowly followed him not trusting him one bit. Her shoes crunched against the gravel as she walked behind him and through the pristine white door.

"Ma I'm home and I have someone who wants to interview for the job with me." Edward called out. A pretty women with caramel hair and the same eyes as Edward bustled around the corner.

"Hello dear." She smiled. "I'm Esme and you are?"

"Bella."

"Well you'll do I think." She beamed.

"Shouldn't you interview me?" Bella was bewildered.

"Let's just say I have a feeling about you." She smiled "Come I'll show you the kitchen." Bella followed her shaking her head. What had she gotten into. She threw a glare at Edward who was chuckling behind her back and would she survive being around that man.

A/N ok so this is my new story please review.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own twilight.

"Ok Dear well this is your room." Esme threw a door open to a pretty room with a soft white comforter and blue walls. Me and Carlisle are one floor up and Edward is across the hall."

Bella stopped and looked over at Esme "I thought Edward had his own house."

"Well he property he could build it on but he never has." She snorted.

"I'm confused Angela said he lived by himself."

" Angela has been in town about a year and I don't think she's ever actually been out here plus she's a bit of an air head." Esme rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she heard that the others had houses and all the kids had property and just assumed Edward lived by himself."

"Oh." Bella nodded wondering how she was going to live in the same house as Edward Cullen. "So What exactly is expected of me?"

"Well the others live on the property and are over a lot try to have breakfast on by six as Edward and Carlisle are up so they can work with the horses. After that you can go back to sleep for a while if you want. "I'd like Lunch around one sometimes the guys may ask you to pack them a lunch but that will always be requested the night before. If they are working overtime you may have to take them something." Dinner should be around seven the guys try to get in as much work as they can. As for cleaning just dusting vacuuming and cleaning your room and the kitchen is all that's needed. We can do our own Laundry and once in a while Rose and Alice my daughter and daughter in law will be over during the day."

"Does anyone else in your family work with the horses?" Bella asked.

"No, my other son Emmett works as the coach at the local high school my son in law Is a lawyer Rose is a mechanic, Alice works on clothing lines and I'm an interior designer." She said ticking off everyone from her family on her fingers as she went along.

"Would you like me to get started tonight?"

"No dear I think I'll have Emmett pick something up on his way home and we'll have a welcome party." Esme beamed. "Make yourself at home." And before Bella could say anything she was gone.

She slowly made her way into the room setting her bags down she looked around she couldn't believe where she'd landed. She started to put her things away she didn't have much she fingered the little swan around her neck.

"So how are you settling in." she gasped and turned around to find Edward leaning against the door frame.

"Fine thank you." She smoothed out a pair of jeans as she laid them in a drawer.

"So my Ma tells me we'll be having a welcome party for you tonight." His casual stance made her want to melt into a puddle.

"Yes I asked her if she wanted me to cook but she said she'd have your brother pick something up."

"Hmm." He hummed and she shivered as his gaze racked over her.

Edward watched her she was like a scared little rabbit cowering from the hunter and he couldn't help it made him smirk just a little. She would make some tasty rabbit stew if he did say so himself. His eyes skimmed down her body and he couldn't help but notice her shiver oh yeah she wanted him to. Edward Cullen wasn't known as the ladies' man of Cullfield County for nothing. "Well Bella I have work to do in the barn but just remember this I like my eggs sunny side up." He winked tipped his hat and sauntered out.

That man. She shook her head angrily as she shoved her t shirts into a drawer. She knew a playboy when she saw one and Edward Cullen was the definition of play boy. But he looks oh so yummy." Her mind whispered.

"no." she snapped at her subconscious. "you will not get involved with pretty boy Edward Cullen."

"Talking to ourselves are we." She turned around and flushed at the sight of a tiny women standing in the door frame. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen Whitlock."

"Bella." Bella nodded wondering just what the women had heard.

"Oh I know my mother called and wouldn't stop talking about the wonderful women she'd just hired. My brother should be here any minuet with the ribs my mother had him pick up. "

"He's not annoying like Edward is he?" realizing what she said she slapped her hand over her mouth flushing even brighter red.

"OH I love you you'll fit right in." Alice laughed slapping her jean clad thighs. "And no he's not annoying like Edward he's a whole other level of annoying."

"Oh just great." Bella moaned.

"Don't worry I think you can hold your own."

"Pixie stick the food is here get your tiny ass down the stairs I'm hungry."

"And that would be Emmett now lets go." Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Emmett I said no." Bella came through the door to see Esme slap the hand of a bear like man.

"Aw ma its just a little come on." He wined like he was five. Bella laughed and his eyes turned to her. "You must be Bella I'm Emmett." He stuck his bear like paw out to her.

"Nice to meet you." Bella smiled feeling at ease in this man's presence.

"And I'm Rose this oaf's wife." Bella turned to see a gorgeous blond.

"Nice to meet you."

"And that's my husband." Alice said pointing to a man standing against the wall.

"Great everyone's met can we eat now." Edward asked coming in from the kitchen.

"No we may not your father isn't in here yet." Esme glared at her youngest.

"I'm here." Bella turned to see a blond man walk through the door and take his seat at the head of the table. "You must be Bella."

"Yes sir."

"Please dispense with the Sir its just Carlisle now I'm sure everyone is starving so lets dig into this food. Plates were piled with food as Bella sat eating she watched the family interact all the while feeling as Edwards glance kept swinging back to her. Just ignore him she told herself as she ate the food in front her but she had a feeling that was easier said then done.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed please review also I do have a facebook page under merdarkandtwisty where I write about my updates so go like it if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

The alarm on her phone blared Bella groaned and rolled over grabbing it off the bedside table and glaring at the numbers that read 5:00 AM. She punched the dismiss button and sat the phone down on the table slipping from the bed she grabbed her clothes and slipped into a conveniently located connected bathroom. She slipped her jeans bra and t shirt on and ran a brush through her hair brushing her teeth quickly that would have to do for now, she gave herself one last glance in the mirror before she quietly made her way down the stairs and in to the kitchen. She flipped the lights on the artificial light flooding the beautiful kitchen. She made her way to the stainless steel refrigerator, opening she wondered what she could make. She noticed some Ham eggs cheese and peppers so she decided to make some omelets. She figured she'd make up two, going back to sleep she'd wake up around nine and make some for who ever wondered in the house. She took everything she needed out and sat them on the counter. Finding a pan she started the process. The omelets were almost done and she was so focused on what was going on in front of her that she didn't even hear him come up behind her.

"Omelets' my favorite." She jumped and whirled around.

"Oh Edward you scared me." She placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, you can't put those in though." He pointed to the green pepper that she'd been dicing up.

"Why not?" She glanced down at the cut vegetable.

"Well you could in mine but my dad is allergic to peppers."

"Oh my." Bella hurriedly found a Tupperware container and shoved the cut pepper in and closed it wiping down the counter.

"Whoa there it's going to be ok he just can't eat them he can be around them." Edward held out his hands and took the container from her putting it in the fridge for her.

"I guess I should have asked your mother if anyone has any allergies. Is there any others I should know about."

"Alice is allergic to peanuts they aren't allowed in the house." Bella nodded and seeing a pad of paper and pen in the dining room hurried and grabbed it writing this down.

"Emmett will try and tell you he's allergic to veggies don't believe him." Edward chuckled.

"Noted," Bella nodded.

"Besides that no there isn't any allergy's."

"Ok thanks." Bella smiled tightly thinking about how she'd almost caused someone to be ill.

"He wouldn't have held it against you," Edward said from behind her. She nodded and went back to the omelets slipping one in front of Edward who was now sitting at the table.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later and Bella slipped his breakfast in front of him as she grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice.

"Thanks Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"Bella tried to poison you." Edward said smirking. Bella looked at him gob smacked and here she thought he was actually a decent human being.

"Excuse me." Carlisle stuttered.

"She was going to put Peppers in the omelets."

"I'm so sorry." Bella stuttered.

"Dear its fine and Edward is just being annoying ignore him." Carlisle looked at his son. Edward finished his breakfast and placed his plate and glace in the sink Carlisle doing the same.

Edward winked, "Oh lighten up he wouldn't have believed me anyway." He said as he walked past her, she really, really wanted to stomp on his foot. As soon as they were gone Bella flipped the light off she'd do the breakfast dishes latter, she made her way back to her room and set her alarm to nine crawling back into bed for a few more hours sleep.

At nine she found herself in the kitchen whipping up more omelets this time using the peppers, Esme had apologized over and over for not telling her. Taking her own plate she sat down by Rose and Esme and dug in. "So is there anything specific you want me to make for Lunch or dinner?" Bella asked Esme.

"Whatever is fine dear, I'll take you to the grocery store once a week so it might help to make a list ahead of time." Bella nodded.

"So what brings you to Montana?" Rose asked.

Bella took a deep breath she didn't want to get into her past, "I needed a change." She said eating the last of her food and slipping her plate in the sink.

Rose watched as the woman in front of her withdrew with in herself and vowed to find a way to help her slipping her plate in alongside the others. Esme and Rose went off to do work well Bella spent a relaxing morning in her own thoughts doing the dishes. She made a plate of ham sandwiches for lunch as it seemed all the males in the family piled in.

"mmm Ham my fav." Emmett said snatching a sandwich and biting into it.

Edward walked past her grabbing a sandwich. "Be careful I may have just poisoned it." She smirked.

"Na you wouldn't have taken the chance someone else would get it." He said taking a bit. Soon they were all cleared out and Bella put away the left over trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Finally she settled on Spaghetti and Meatballs as she was making it Edward wondered back into the kitchen.

"Smells good." He took a deep breath.

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Sounds like you're talking to me."

She just glared at him.

"Oh you need to lighten up the ice queen look doesn't work on you." He ran his finger over her cheek.

She grabbed his finger and bent it backward. "Touch me again and you'll regret it." She growled pushing him away and turning back to the stove.

"Feisty I like it." He whispered in her ear, she scowled at him over her shoulder. She ate dinner with the family and hurried through the dishes escaping to her room she slide onto her bed and set her alarm for the morning. She finally felt she could really breathe fully something she didn't seem to be able to do in the presence of Edward Cullen. "Fuck why do I have to have so many issues." Bella sighed as she snuggled into the blankets letting sleep take her.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please continue to do so.


End file.
